Sam, I Am
Sam, I Am is the 97th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 5 :Episode No. 09 :Original Airdate November 17, 2002 Guest Stars *Scott Jaeck as Sam Wilder *F.J. Rio as Ronan *Niki Botelho as Elf Nanny *Tony Todd as Avatar of Force Special Musical Guest *The Flaming Lips Episode Guide Cole is getting drunk in a dive bar when two robbers come in. They shoot up the place but Cole is unharmed. Cole attacks the robbers with his powers; they attempt to flee but Cole incinerates them. Two beings appear to him. Leo orbs into the manor and tells Paige that she has her first charge as a Whitelighter. Leo can't tell Paige much about her charge except that his name is Samuel. The Elders don't know where he is, but think that Paige can find him. The two beings from the bar shimmer into Cole's apartment. Cole still refuses to listen to them, but they say they are neither good nor evil: they are Avatars. Cole tries to kill them with energy balls, but they have no effect. After telling Cole that he will eventually join them, they disappear. Phoebe comes in shortly after and confronts Cole about the bar fight. She warns him not to kill again or she will vanquish him. Cole decides that maybe he'd rather be vanquished. Paige, accompanied by Leo, finds her charge. Leo orbs back to the manor, and Paige sees that her charge is stone drunk. Samuel doesn't want anything to do with Paige. Paige gives her phone number to Samuel. Samuel reveals that he is a former Whitelighter and is not happy that the Elders tracked him down. A Darklighter orbs in. Paige orbs Samuel back to the manor and the Darklighter follows. He shoots, wounding Samuel. Piper blows the arm off the Darklighter, who orbs away. Piper and Phoebe recognize Samuel -- he is Sam Wilder, Patty Halliwell's Whitelighter and Paige's father. Phoebe removes the arrow and Leo heals Sam. Sam says he became a Whitelighter for a second time (after dying in P3 H2O). He orbs away. Leo says that the Darklighter is probably a Tracker, one who goes after fallen Whitelighters. Cole tracks the Darklighter down and heals his arm. Cole plans to attack the Charmed Ones and offers an alliance with the Darklighter. Leo and Piper confront Sam. Sam is bitter over having to give up Paige. Leo and Piper try to encourage him, but Sam won't listen. Just after Phoebe tells Paige that Sam is her father, Sam appears at the manor. Sam regrets having given Paige up. Paige regards Sam as a stranger. Leo and Piper realize that Sam hadn't wanted to come and "Sam" isn't really Sam. "Sam" morphs into Cole and the Darklighter orbs in. The Darklighter shoots a bolt from his crossbow, which splits in three, and both Leo and Paige are hit. Piper is also hit but the baby repels the bolt. Piper and Phoebe decide to look for Sam. They need Paige to locate him; she can't orb but she can still find Sam. The Darklighter tracks down Sam but Cole doesn't allow him to kill Sam. Cole tells the Darklighter his real intentions: he wants the witches to attack him, and right now he needs Sam alive to heal Paige and Leo. Cole hurls a fireball, killing the Darklighter, and shimmers away before Piper arrives. Piper tells Sam he needs to heal Paige and Leo. They orb back to the manor, and then Sam tries to heal Paige. He can't at first. He pities himself. The sisters tell Sam he needs to let go of his pain and anger. Sam tells Paige he's sorry, and feels his powers return. He heals Paige and then Leo. The sisters prepare three potions to vanquish Cole. They orb to Cole's apartment. Phoebe realizes that Cole is attempting suicide by witch. She refuses to throw her potion, but Cole reaches out and draws it to him. A massive explosion blows out the windows of the apartment -- but Cole is unharmed. Notes * Paige meets her biological father. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie I Am Sam (2001). * The Avatars make their first appearance in the series in this episode. 509